


A Night In With The Ponds

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ponds have the Doctor handcuffed to their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In With The Ponds

"Are the handcuffs really necessary?"

Amy laughed as she placed the chain with the handcuffs' keys around Rory's neck.

"Oh Doctor, they are  _extremely_  necessary. We don't want you going anywhere."

"As if I would dare," the Doctor smirked.

How he had ended up in this situation – naked and restrained to the married couple's bed in the TARDIS, the equally nude Amy Pond and Rory Williams ready and raring to have their wicked way with him – was a bit of a blur to the Doctor, if he was being perfectly honest. One minute Amy was kissing him, and then suddenly Rory was kissing him, one thing had led to another and, well... here they were.

There were lips all over the Doctor's body, Amy's soft yet demanding kisses combined with Rory's more gentle touch making the Doctor tremble. Amy raked her fingers through the Doctor's unruly hair, tugging his head back so she could kiss him hard, her tongue demanding entry into his mouth. The Doctor moaned loudly, his toes curling as Rory's mouth latched around his sensitive nipple, sucking and nibbling on it as Amy plundered his mouth with her tongue.

The Doctor's arms tugged at the handcuffs, desperate to touch. He wanted to drag his fingers through Rory's hair and run his hands over Amy's smooth, scorching skin. But all he could do was lie back with his arms above his head, completely powerless for a change.

Amy kissed down the Doctor's sharp jaw and his slender neck, nipping and biting, leaving possessive red marks on the Time Lord's pale skin. Before the Doctor could catch his breath Rory had replaced his wife, kissing him so much gentler than Amy had done, his big calloused hands caressing the Doctor's thighs while Amy dragged her fingernails across his chest.

Amy's eager hand wrapped around the Doctor's erection, which was currently leaking pre-come all over his stomach, and stroked it slowly.

" _Oh my God..."_  the Doctor moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow.

Amy giggled, and Rory growled right into the Doctor's ear, making him shiver. "She's great at that, isn't she? And that's just her hand. Believe me, it's only going to get better from here."

Amy quickly kissed the Doctor's lips, before she shifted down the bed and planted a kiss on the tip of his cock. The high-pitched squeak he let out wasn't exactly sexy.

Amy raised an eyebrow at him. "I have a feeling this is going to be  _hilarious_. Rory wanted to gag you as well as cuff you, you know. But where's the fun in that? I want to hear every ridiculous thing that comes out of your mouth, Raggedy Man."

"The words...  _hilarious_... and  _ridiculous..._  aren't exactly... encouraging, Pond," the Doctor said breathlessly. It was difficult to respond with Amy still stroking his cock and Rory playing with his hard nipples.

"Yeah, yeah," said Amy, rolling her eyes.

Without further ado, she lowered her head and dragged her tongue up the length of the Doctor's cock, giggling at the noise he made. She continued with the teasing little licks up his shaft, lapping up the beads of pre-come but never giving him enough no matter how much he groaned and bucked his hips forward. The Time Lord's frustration was only made worse by Rory sucking once more on his nipples. This was becoming _impossible_.

"Come along, Pond!" he yelled, pulling at the handcuffs.

Amy grinned, before taking the Doctor's entire length in her mouth until her nose was brushing against his pubic hair. The noise he made – somewhere in between a shriek and a moan – made Amy chuckle around the pulsing hard on in her mouth, which only made the Doctor moan even louder. Rory grabbed the Doctor's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss just as Amy began to bob her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the twitching cock in her mouth. The Doctor's balls already felt tight and he was using all his willpower not to come yet – it had been a while since he'd received this much attention.

Amy was moaning deeply around the Doctor's erection, rubbing her fingers against her swollen clit as she relaxed her throat and sucked him with all the skill she could muster. Rory broke away from the kiss to watch the Doctor's cock disappearing into his wife's mouth. He was so hard he could barely stand it. He sat up and straddled the Doctor's chest, pressing the leaking head of his cock to the Time Lord's lips. The Doctor opened his mouth willingly as Rory tangled his fingers in the Doctor's hair and slipped his cock into the hot, wet mouth. Rory thrust gently into the Doctor's mouth, breathless from that wonderful tongue and that glorious heat.

All three of them were so close to the edge, right on the precipice, gasping and moaning against each other. Amy and the Doctor came in unison, Amy's scream muffled around the twitching cock erupting into her mouth as she plunged her fingers fast and deep into her soaking wet cunt, and the Doctor groaning around Rory's dick as the pleasure made his whole body tremble. He managed through the haze of his orgasm to keep sucking Rory off until he too finally came with a deep, desperate groan right down the Doctor' throat.

They lay in a breathless, sweaty pile for a moment, catching their breath, before Amy crawled over to the bedside cabinet and uncovered a bottle of lube from the bottom of the draw.

"Wait," said the Doctor, awkwardly blowing his floppy fringe out of his eyes. "There's  _more?"_

"Of course there's more!" Amy scoffed. "Rory and I didn't go through all the trouble of handcuffing you to our bed just for  _that_. Brace yourself, Raggedy Man. We've been planning this for a while."

"We really have," said Rory as he sat up. "Well, Amy has."

Amy pulled her husband over to the Doctor's parted legs, forcing the bottle of lube into his hand before she sat back excitedly.

"I just want to watch," she said with a beaming grin. "For now anyway."

"I don't mind being watched when I'm doing something terribly clever," said the Doctor, frowning at the red head. "That always deserves an audience. But in this particular situation I think it's a bit –  _OHH!"_

The Doctor couldn't finish his thought, not when Rory's slick tongue was suddenly lapping at his arsehole, gently probing him open and making him strain against the handcuffs.

"Oh... oh wow," he gasped as Rory rimmed him with relish. "Oh Rory, how are you so... so  _good at this?_ "

"He's been practicing," Amy said happily, stroking the Time Lord's hair. "Not that he hasn't always been very talented, of course."

The Doctor was too breathless to respond. All he could do was whine desperately and push down on Rory's incredible tongue, wordlessly begging for more. Rory stopped to lube his fingers up, the Doctor's whimper of disappointment turning into a pleasurable hiss once those wet fingers were pushed inside him right up to the knuckles. Rory pushed his fingers in and out of the Doctor slowly, scissoring them to stretch him out and curling them upwards until they rubbed against his prostate. The Doctor let out his loudest and most amusing moan yet.

"Just hilarious," Amy laughed.

"Shut... up... Pond," the Doctor breathed out. "Don't... stop...  _Rory_..."

"As if I would dare," Rory smirked, wrapping his free hand around the Doctor's dripping cock as he fingered him faster, teasing his prostate over and over again.

"Oi, stupid face, we don't want it to be over just yet," said Amy, shoving her husband in the shoulder.

"Oh, right. Of course."

The Doctor whined like a child who had had his favourite toy taken away when Rory removed those magical fingers from inside him, but he soon changed his tune as he watched Rory lubing up his erection. The Doctor spread his legs wide in anticipation, and cried out in pleasure as Rory pushed his cock into his ready and open arsehole, slowly inch by inch until Rory was balls-deep in the Time Lord's tight hole. Rory was still for a second, breathing deeply to stop himself from just coming immediately – the Doctor felt  _incredible_  – before he finally started to move. He thrust in and out of the Doctor, slowly at first but steadily faster, hooking his hands around the Doctor's gangly legs to spread him wider and fuck him deeper.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor cried, arching his back in pleasure. "Oh God, yes... oh Rory the Roman, you are  _magnificent!"_

Both men were moaning in ecstasy, the Doctor straining against his restraints and hardly aware of Amy watching them intently, red faced and breathless as she plunged her fingers into her wet, swollen cunt in time with her husband's hard thrusts. Finally Amy just couldn't take it anymore. She straddled the Doctor and kissed him fiercely, Rory slowing down his movements to let her sit up and impale herself on the Doctor's member. The Doctor could barely see straight, so full of Rory and at the same time so deep inside Amy. It only became more mind-blowing once they all started moving again. Rory's hard thrusts, angled perfectly to hit the Doctor's prostrate, felt even more incredible when at the same time Amy began to bounce up and down on his cock, bracing herself on his chest to ride him in earnest.

Rory held tightly onto the Doctor's thigh with one hand, his other snaking around Amy's waist, down to her crotch, toying with her swollen clit. Amy leaned back against her husband, turning her head to share a sensual, filthy kiss as she pinched her own nipple and scratched the fingernails of her other hand down the Doctor's flushed chest. The Doctor was seeing stars, both his hearts racing as he thrust up into Amy's wonderful cunt and back against Rory's breathtaking cock, the handcuffs cutting into his wrists as he desperately pulled against them. The air was thick with sweat and sex, Amy's high moans, Rory's deep growls and the Doctor's incoherent babbling.

"Oh God, Amy... Rory... yes... don't stop... either of you... please... mmm... ohh  _yes_... ooh... oh  _fuck... don't stop, Ponds... fuck me, Ponds!"_

The bed was creaking so loudly underneath them, banging hard against the wall, that it was a miracle it hadn't already broken. Amy was the first to reach her climax, riding out her orgasm on the Doctor's cock, Rory's mouth sucking on her neck and his hand rubbing against her clit. Rory was only seconds behind her, his cry muffled against his wife's neck as he blew his load deep inside the Doctor's perfectly tight hole, his thrusts messy and erratic. The feel of Rory and Amy both coming in him and on him was more than enough for the Doctor. His entire body convulsed as the intense pleasure crashed over him in waves and he came with the loudest scream yet, desperately moaning their names in an unbroken jumble of words –  _"Amy-Rory-Amy-Rory-Amy-Rory!" –_  until he felt as if at least one of his hearts had skipped a beat.

Amy and Rory collapsed either side of the Doctor, all three of them hardly able to catch their breath. It was a while before the Doctor finally broke the silence.

"Can one of you please take these bloody handcuffs off now? My wrists hurt."

Amy wrapped her arm around him, reaching over to Rory so she could play with the key still around his neck.

"Maybe later," she said with an innocent grin.

"Oh, come now, Pond," the Doctor grumbled. "This is becoming ridiculously unfair, my arms feel all achy, I'm sure I'll have horrible red marks around my wrists after this and..."

The rest of the Doctor's complaints were cut off once Amy gave her husband a look, and Rory proceeded to shut the Doctor up by snogging him senseless.

There was nothing like a quiet night in with the Ponds.


End file.
